


The listening

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Marinette wants to confess to Luka, but messes things up after kissing him out of the blue.Will her feelings finally reach him?Songfic: Based on 'The listening' by Lights
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The listening

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: Based on 'The listening' by Lights.
> 
> Song lyrics are in bold.
> 
> Read on my Tumblr for the full experience (with art) and my comic based on this story.
> 
> Fic on Tumblr (with art): https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/631632348674441216/songfic-the-listening  
> Comic: https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/631639759219015680/comic-the-listening

Marinette POV

What the hell I’ve just-!? Is this for real? _Oh no_! 

I mean- it’s usual Marinette to stumble, trip on her own feet and mess everything up... but kissing Luka out of the blue? On his lips? That’s new. Problematic, even. Not because I haven’t been wanting to kiss him for a while- of course not (I’ve been dying to do so)-, but because his blue eyes are staring back at mine, confused, surprised, indecisive and expectant. I certainly took him unprepared. Not that I was prepared either! With mere seconds to think, panic is taking over me.

" **Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear. It must just be stress…** "

_Shit_. I can feel my cold sweat down my spine as the hotness on my cheeks increases, and my nervousness is ready to take my body next. Not that I’m lying: I really am stressed out and I can’t find inspiration. But today… It's not really stress what took me here. I still have tons of work to do, yet here I am: with Luka at the park, messing things up again.

"I- I just saw you from my balcony and I thought to say hi... 

**But I likely shouldn't be here…**

I’mSorryForDistractingYouWhenYou’reMeditating-! IShouldNotHaveKi-DoneTha-! Ugh…” 

_Here I am, rambling again…_ “ **I'm such a mess…** "

Why am I so bad with talking when it involves romantic feelings? Everyone knows what happens when Marinette is in LOVE. Stumbling, tripping, mistakes… and unexplainable stuff like the kiss just now. A complete mess...

' **I never really ever know what to say**

**When all of my emotions get in the way**

**I'm just trying to get us on the same page** '

Why can’t I just confess to him already? I’ve been trying to confess for a while. Opportunities to do so always either wasted or ruined by a hurricane of emotions. Words always incoherent and incomprehensible- and that's only when they actually make it out of my mouth...

**I always get it better right afterward**

**When all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

Luka always manages to give me some encouragement after, a different meaning to my words even, so I don't feel embarrassed after the failed attempts to confess my feelings to him. 

**How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey**

Why is it so hard to say those words? Why can’t I convey my feelings to Luka? Why is he not getting my message? It’s been a while since I noticed my feelings for him. I really want to confess and tell him how I feel. I need to!

And yet, chances to confess are not outnumbered. Most of the time I’m either busy or rushing somewhere. Interferences. It’s always the interferences.

**Wish I could explain the things that I have to work out**

School, sewing, commissions, helping out at the bakery, being Ladybug… add recently becoming the guardian of the Miraculous and having to deal with Lila’s lies, too.. and even more: new feelings for the guitar boy… It’s too much for a 15 year old girl. I doubt anyone but Tikki knows actually how much pressure and stress I’m under.

**I don't feel right**

**What has come over me, I'm about**

**To lose my mind**

I’m overwhelmed with responsibilities, excuses, work and recently, Lila’s lies have become unbearable. I can't keep up with everything, resulting in me failing at everything. Maybe that's why my feet took me here, in look of Luka’s calm and freedom. 

Maybe I’ve already lost my mind. No, I must have. I mean- kissing Luka like that isn’t something normal sane Marinette would do, that’s for sure...

**I never really ever know what to say**

**When all of my emotions get in the way**

I’m determined to tell him my feelings, yet here we are again: messing things up and wasting my chances to do so. It’s frustrating how I can't make sense around Luka anymore... 

**I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)**

If only I could confess! And I can't tell him everything I'm going through either... 

Why is it so hard to tell Luka I want him by my side? That I want to spend more time with him? I just want him to like me as much as I like him. Why is it so difficult to explain my feelings?

Just like the kiss right now. I’ve really done it this time... 

**I always get it better right afterward**

**When all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

But I’m Ladybug, so I’m going to find a way to improve the situation… even if it’s too late to erase the kiss or the embarrassment I’m feeling right now, I have to find a way to dismiss any misunderstanding.

**How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey**

But how can I tell him? Why can't I just tell him my feelings?

**Wish I could explain**

I want to tell him. I wish to tell him. I wish to explain that I kissed him because I love him. 

And despite all these minutes of random thoughts, he's still staring at me. Waiting. Immobile. Impassible. With breathtaking handsomest. 

Why can't I just get something else to do my job and convey my feelings on my behalf? Like:

**Can I let the trees do the talking**

They would definitely not stumble as much as me, as wise, flowing and calm as they are.

**Can I let the ground do the walking**

At least the ground won't be calling my body as a magnet if he was! Surely no tripping or falling either. The ground would be good to do the walking...

**Can I let the sky fill what's missing**

Ah, yes. I feel what I'm missing is as massive as the sky. I wish I had something or someone to fill me for my incomplete imperfect self. Something to make me forget about all the work and pressure I’m under. It would be nice to, even if just for a while, become one with the sky. Serene. Vast. Clear. _Blue_. The same color of the eyes that are still focused on me while I look up at the sky: so pretty...

**Can I let my mouth do the listening,**

That one is the silliest. I’m really out of my mind, aren’t I? How is the mouth supposed to listen? It doesn’t work like that, does it-? The thought makes me close my eyes and sigh.

And that’s when Luka’s silence ends. He doesn’t speak. His voice never leaves his throat… No words are pronounced. 

Yet I can hear: _my mouth can hear_. 

Not my ears, not my eardrums. But my _MOUTH._ My mouth is doing it: **The listening**. And I can hear as clear as pure water. With Luka’s lips pressed over mine, his message is conveyed clearer than a cloudless summer sky, over and above from what words could ever express. How is it even possible? How can my mouth do the listening? I don’t know, but I don’t care.

My mouth has listened to him and I open my eyes again.

_‘I love you’_

The received message is automatically amplified by Luka’s expression: his loving smile and the soft look on his eyes. And I’m melting.

Ah, those sky blue eyes. Like the sky that I wish it would fill me. 

His calm and steadiness could become my ground to secure my walking, to always take the right path- his same path. 

And his wisdom, flowing and natural self could certainly help me with my talking: say the right thing at the right time, express my true feelings,stop the stumbling and keep a steady flow of words... Or talk without words, like he just did. Could I do that too?

A match with Luka would mean all the Chinese elements aligned for me: the wood of the trees, the earth of the ground, the water of the blue sky, the fire of his lips and the metal of his golden heart.

And that’s it. All that I need. With only one way for me to describe it:

_‘Perfect balance_ ’

Before that, though, I still have to assimilate what has just happened. Is it even real? 

I need to answer him, but the old same Marinette is back in action, stumbling and panicking. I can’t help it but wonder how to express myself properly. How can I talk when I’m speechless?

**I never really ever know what to say**

**When all of my emotions get in the way**

**I'm just trying to get us on the same page**

**I always get it better right afterward**

**When all the wrong impressions are said and heard**

**How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey**

**Wish I could explain**

_Oh._ Maybe I don’t need words. Can his mouth do the listening too? Can I really explain it this way too?

**What I mean to say**

Will he understand it? 

My lips brush against his again, more confident this time, wishing for him to understand my feelings…. 

And yes, it seems his mouth can also do the listening. 

Now, after all the chances I missed or wasted to express them, my feelings can finally be conveyed:

_‘I love you’_

And my mouth can listen his once more as his mouth corresponds mine:

_‘I love you too’_

  
  


**FIN**

  
  



End file.
